Recent technological and regulatory development has spurred strong interest in millimeter wave communication applications, for example in the range of 30 GHz to 90 GHz. As one example, large unlicensed frequency bands are being allocated globally for communications at about 60 GHz. The wide available bandwidth gives an opportunity to develop extremely high bit-rate radio communication systems with relatively simple modulation schemes. Data rates of up to 10 Gbps are possible. Atmospheric attenuation at 60 GHz can also reduce interference problems.
US 2007/0037528 (Doan et al) discloses a wireless communication device using adaptive beam forming. The device comprises a radio frequency transmitter having a digitally controlled phased array antenna coupled to and controlled by a processor to transmit content using adaptive beam forming. The device also has an interface to a wireless communication channel coupled to the processor to communicate antenna information relating to the use of the phased array antenna and to communicate information to facilitate playing the content at another location.
US 2007/0197229 (Kalliola et al) discloses a system for indicating the relative direction of a target object or location as determined from the current position of a wireless communication device.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.